starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gran Templo (Yavin 4)/Leyendas
El Gran Templo, conocido comúnmente como Templo Massassi, fue construido en Yavin 4 por los massassi para adorar a Naga Sadow, un Señor Sith que había esclavizado y mutado a los massassi usando Alquimia Sith. El Templo después albergó una base de la Alianza Rebelde y el Praxeum Jedi. El Templo fue destruido durante la ocupación de los yuuzhan vong de Yavin 4. Historia thumb|left|Los massassi construyeron el Templo alrededor del [[5.000 ABY/Leyendas|5.000 ABY.]] Los massassi siguieron rindiéndole culto a su dios en el templo incluso después de que entró en un estado de hibernación dentro de un sarcófago. Continuaron adorándolo por más de mil años (mucho después de la supuesta muerte de su dios a manos de Freedon Nadd) hasta que Exar Kun eliminó la especie. Sin embargo, Kun permitió que el guerrero massassi Kalgrath se quedara atrás, protegiendo el Templo en estado de hibernación. thumb|160px|El Templo Massassi es dañado durante la [[Batalla del Praxeum Jedi (Crisis del Segundo Imperio)|Batalla del Praxeum Jedi.]] Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica el explorador de la Alianza Rebelde Dr'uun Unnh descubrió el Templo. La Alianza eligió Yavin 4 debido a su exclusión de los mapas Imperiales oficiales. Después de recuperar la llave del Templo de la legendaria Vassilika de Yavin, Roons Sewell y Jan Dodonna construyeron la base Estación Massassi dentro del Templo. La Alianza Rebelde lanzó su ataque a la primera Estrella de la Muerte de este lugar. Poco después de la Batalla de Yavin, la Alianza Rebelde tuvo que abandonar el Templo. Luke Skywalker estableció su Praxeum Jedi en el Templo en el 11 DBY. Fue atacado en el 12 DBY por las fuerzas de la almirante Daala. El templo fue parcialmente demolido en el 23 DBY durante la Batalla del Praxeum Jedi, pero fue rápidamente reconstruido gracias a un esfuerzo conjunto entre la Nueva República y los Jedi durante el 24 DBY. El Templo fue destruido completamente por encima del nivel del suelo por los yuuzhan vong en el 26 DBY, aunque los niveles subterráneos quedaron parcialmente intactos. Diseño thumb|left|180px|Sección del Gran Templo. Internamente, el Gran Templo estaba dividido en cuatro niveles, cada uno representando un escalón del zigurat – cada nivel era así más grande que el de arriba, mas todos fueron trazados con planes similares con pequeñas celdas, cámaras y corredores alrededor de un gran espacio central. Cuando la Alianza Rebelde estableció su base, la superficie exterior del Templo Massassi fue dejada tan intacta como fue posible. Sin embargo, las cámaras interiores fueron alteradas por los Rebeldes, que crearon nuevas cámaras y un grupo central de elevadores. Los ingenieros Rebeldes también reforzaron los pisos de piedra originales del Templo con ferrocreto. La base era energizada por una estación generadora compuesta de componentes de reactor robados de un Destructor Estelar Imperial, a dos kilómetros del Templo.Star Wars: Complete Locations thumb|180px|Plano de los pisos del Templo. El nivel superior comprendía casi en su totalidad a la Gran Cámara de Audiencia, usado como un salón ceremonial por la guarnición de la Alianza y después empleado por la Academia Jedi como espacio de enseñanza. Bajo la Alianza, el siguiente nivel contenía las habitaciones de los oficiales y las secciones de seguridad, comunicaciones y médica de la base, con el cuarto central sirviendo como centro de mando; los Jedi después convirtieron este nivel entero en habitaciones y bodegas. En el nivel abajo la cámara central fue usada por la Alianza como el Cuarto de Guerra, después renombrado como Centro de Estrategia por los Jedi: aquí fue donde los comandantes de la Alianza coordinaron el ataque de cazas en la primera Estrella de la Muerte en el 0 DBY. Los cuartos alrededor fueron usados como almacenes y talleres técnicos por la Alianza, y los Jedi los convirtieron en salas de juntas, bahías de comunicaciones y computación, cocinas y comedores. left|thumb|200px|La bahía de hangar de la base Rebelde. El nivel inferior del Templo fue usado por los Rebeldes y los Jedi como una gran bahía de hangares para almacenar cazas estelares y otros vehículos; había un segundo hangar abajo, mas sótanos y catacumbas que permanecieron en su mayoría si usar en ambas fases de reocupación. El acceso al hangar era mediante puertas a nivel del suelo, que llevaban a una pista de aterrizaje. Durante el periodo Jedi el nivel del suelo alrededor del exterior de la estructura se había elevado, así que la entrada principal estaba en el nivel del Cuarto de Guerra, y muchos de los estudiantes consideraban que los hangares eran esencialmente subterráneos – aunque las puertas de los hangares permanecían accesibles, el área frente a ellos ya no fungía como la zona de aterrizaje principal. La entrada estaba frente a un claro, y un río fluía cerca del Templo en los otros dos lados. Entre bastidores right|thumb|200px|Arte conceptual del Templo Massassi por [[Ralph McQuarrie.]] La escenografía del Templo fueron las ruinas de un templo en , . En el rough draft del Episodio IV, el “puesto Mavassi” era una instalación Imperial en Yavin. Leia es hecha prisionera ahí, y Annikin Starkiller y sus aliados wookiees tratan de liberarla, pero ella recientemente ha sido enviada a la fortaleza espacial Imperial. Se convirtió en el “Puesto Massassi” y una Base Rebelde en la segunda versión.The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film Hay muchas descripciones diferentes de la Estación Massassi. En Star Wars: Battlefront y Star Wars: Battlefront II la estación se muestra como un pequeño y lúgubre hangar con una sala de control en la parte de atrás. Sin embargo, en Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast y Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy se muestra con un interior elaborado, con hangares, salas de entrenamiento y la Gran Cámara de Audiencia. En Star Wars: Rogue Squadron 3: Rebel Strike se ve que contiene un hangar grande, un tubo de acceso principal y muchos cuartos, incluyendo el cuarto donde la Princesa Leia y otros líderes Rebeldes estuvieron apostados durante la Batalla de Yavin. Apariciones *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Trilogía de la Academia Jedi'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' *''The Crystal'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' }} Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * * * * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars Insider 92'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Strongholds of Resistance''}} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Lugares con nexos de la Fuerza Categoría:Templos Jedi Categoría:Bases militares de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Templos Sith Categoría:Lugares de Yavin 4